Truth Inconceivable
by Nicki Plague
Summary: After going home and relating the events of  the summer to their parents, Mabel and Dipper were immediately cut off from contact with their Grunkles. I believe the lovely art is by in-your-face-elizabeth.
1. Story Time

**Gravity Falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch. I claim no ownership over any and all Gravity Falls properties. There are many OCs in this story which belong to me. That is all I own.**

"So kids, how was your summer?" We had gotten home from our summer in Gravity Falls and our parents had just picked us up from the bus station. They weren't too thrilled about Waddles, but they didn't want to upset Mabel so they got a crate for pigs and put him in the trunk of the car.

Mabel and I were still a little out of it after sleeping for most of the ride to Piedmont, so we didn't think before we started telling them about everything. "Well, we survived! Heh almost didn't think we would…" I said with a crooked smile.

Dad looked back at us over his shoulder and laughed, "Your Great Uncle work you to death in his gift shop?" Mabel and I smiled at each other and she grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, but that wasn't hard at all! It was really fun! The gnomes and zombies and dinosaurs were the hard stuff!" She laid her head on my shoulder as she laughed. We had started drifting again.

I heard mom giggle while saying, "Stanford certainly let you two goof off quite a bit, I would have thought he would have been stricter than that." I furrowed my brow in confusion for a minute and then realized they didn't know.

"Oh yeah Grunkle Ford wasn't around, at first it was Grunkle Stan…" I mumbled half-asleep. Mom stared at me like I had two heads.

"Dipper, what do you mean Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan? Did he have you call him something different halfway through the summer?" Mom looked soo confused.

I shook my head, "No, no, no. It was Great Uncle Stanley fi-" Then she cut me off.

"I'm sorry Dipper, but no it couldn't have been your Great Uncle Stanley…" she looked at me in that patronizing way adults tend to do, "well, he passed away years ago." She reached back patting my leg in what I'm sure she thought was a comforting way.

I snickered at that, "Mom, no, he didn't. He faked his death so he could stand in as Grunkle Ford." I'm surprised they didn't know this already, I thought Mabel was keeping them up to date.

She jerked her hand away. Her eyes darted between Mabel, who was now asleep, and myself. "N-no...that's not possible...that stuff only happens in fiction Dipper…" was mom okay? She sounded so freaked, it was weird to see her acting like this…

"I know it's strange and hard to believe mom, heck we didn't believe it until after all the government g-" I really shouldn't have mentioned that bit, but I really wanted mom to listen…

"Government?! What do you mean? Is Stanford under some sort of government contract or something?" Mom was trying to calm her breathing down as dad asked that.

I winced, I should honestly have gone with that, but… "No, Grunkle Stan stole toxic waste to powe-" I am going to shut up. I need to just shut up.

"TOXIC WASTE?!" The car swerved dangerously when dad jerked to look at me. I could hear Waddles squealing in the back, it only lasted a moment. "What are you even talking about Dipper?!" Dad pulled to the side of the road. "Are you alright son? Are you feeling okay? This sort of fantasy we could imagine your sister having, but not you." He got out and and opened my door, leaning down to feel my forehead.

He looked so worried…"Dad, really, I'm fine. We had a crazy summer with Grunkle Stan, but it's fine, we're fine. I promise." I just wanted them to feel better. I didn't want Mom and Dad to be upset. "I'll tell you everything that happened if it'll make you feel better!" That was my biggest mistake yet.

As we sat there on the side of the road I recounted our summer as concisely as possible from Mabel's Gnome boyfriend/s, Waddles and the time traveler, and Gideon going after us in a giant robot (which apparently Grunkle Stan lied and said we were in a hotel?) all the way through to zombies, ghost hunting, and of course Weirdmageddon.

Mabel had woken up confused as to why we weren't home yet somewhere around the zombie karaoke incident and eagerly jumped in to talk about her side of it all. She even backtracked to some things that I didn't really know about… at the end of it all Mom was crying and shaking her head while dad shook with anger. "He must have drugged them...that's the only possibility...he faked his death...he's banned from over half the country...who knows what he did to Ford…"

"Dad! No Stan wouldn't do anything to actually hurt us! And like I said he saved Grunkle Ford!" I was panicking, how could dad think this of his uncle? I looked over at Mabel, she was about to cry. We should have just lied and said summer was boring.

"Mom...dad...how could you think that Stan would do that? He is more devoted to family than anything else! He would never dare even try to cause us harm…" Mabel was desperately clutching my arm while sobbing around her defense of Grunkle Stan.

Dad held his head in his hands trying to calm down, "They honestly believe Stan was taking care of them...What...how can…" He stepped away and closed my door, leaning over the trunk with his face in his hands. Looking worried, mom got out and went to dad. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They had to have been whispering because neither of us could hear them.

"Bro-bro...I'm worried...they don't believe us…" Mabel turned her head into my arm, "What if they try to hurt Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?" I couldn't stand how betrayed she sounded.

I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her full on, "Sincere sibling hug. Pat, pat." I could hear her mumbling along into my chest. She refused to let go of me though, I couldn't blame her. I needed her just as much.

 **Okay, this is...stressful...**

 **This is the first chapter of a fanfic that I am slowly, very slowly, writing. It's a Gravity Falls fic and it's probably terrible, but here it is internet. Please don't destroy me.**

 **Eventually this WILL be a Pinecest fic. I know there are many people against that particular ship and I understand, but I love that ship the most out of the series. Forgive me. And hopefully enjoy this...?**

 **Also, this is planned to be a _very_ dark story.**

 **If anyone can tell me who the artist is I will give credit, I searched all over and couldn't find who it was.**

 **My friend and fellow author TheReaperJ (along with a couple IRL friends) helped me look this over and edit some things. I am eternally grateful to them all and if you like Star vs the Forces of Evil you should check out Reaper's stuff it is awesome, very worthy of the rating mature, and deliciously dark!**


	2. Hospitals Suck

**Hey! Hi! How are you? Are you gonna review? I certainly hope so! Just so y'all know, I plan on releasing these chapters sometime between Friday and Sunday. (And I will also post them on my tumblr @nickiplague I know I'm soo original right?)**

We were sitting in a brightly colored waiting room with toys for kids much younger than us, but Mabel loved it anyway and was sitting at a too-short table drawing a surprisingly accurate depiction of the monster gang Bill brought with him for Weirdmageddon. I think she was just trying to take her mind off of why we were here.

I guess since we were here for a messed up reason we may as well do messed up things…? I still can't believe they could possibly believe that Stan would drug us… I mean sure he's Stan, but **he's Stan**! ...if I can't even properly explain it to myself, how can I explain this to people looking for insanity…

"I've decided I am not going to do whatever they ask of us. I don't care what they do or say, Grunkle Stan loved us and I'm not going to allow them to accuse him of hurting us like that." I was staring hard at my hands while saying that, I didn't want to see how Mabel might react. "OW!" I knocked the pink pencil that just hit me in the face out of my lap, "What was that for?!"

My oh so nice sister calmly picked up another colored pencil, "You better not have been thinking that I was going to do what they want. You may be the 'smart twin' but that doesn't mean I'm dumb Dipper." She refused to look at me. I saw tears falling down her face, jumped up, and ran over to her.

I threw my arms around her as she began crying in earnest, "Oh God, Mabel no. That wasn't what I meant at all! I know you're not dumb I knew you wouldn't go along with anything, I just wanted you to know I wouldn't either…" I wiped her tears away. "We have to stand strong together and I wanted you to know I wasn't going to buckle and fold, no matter what!"

She hugged me tight and whispered, "I'm afraid, Dipper. What if they don't believe us? I don't think they do right now… what if they won't change their minds?!" I had been thinking about this and I honestly didn't know what we could do… I would try my best to make them believe, of course, but that didn't mean it would work…

"Mabel…" I shouldn't lie to her. I need to tell her the truth. "I think that…" I pulled back and saw her hope filled face, I couldn't crush her completely. "Mabel, I think that no matter what else happens that Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford won't abandon us. Even if all our efforts fail they'll rescue us next summer and prove they didn't hurt us." She broke out in a huge grin, I hope I'm right in the end… please let me be right…

"Of course! They wouldn't abandon us! How could I be so silly? They would move the world to keep us safe! Thanks Bro-bro!" Mabel hugged me even tighter, but then we heard the door open and pulled apart.

"Why hello there!" The fakest nurse in the world greeted us wearing garishly bright teddy bear scrubs. "I'm Nurse Cecilia, I need to take Mabel to her evaluation!" I didn't want this lady to take Mabel anywhere, she sounded like she wanted to be anywhere but here and who knows what she might do to someone genuinely happy like Mabel…

"Alright! I'll be right there!" Mabel cheerfully chirped at the woman before turning to me, "Sincere sibling hug?" I felt so incredibly uneasy, but I wanted Mabel to be happy so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sincere sibling hug." I hugged her tightly and watched her leave with 'Nurse Cecilia,' without Mabel this waiting room was extremely depressing. After about thirty minutes or so a man entered the room.

"Hey there little man, I'm guessing you're Mason?" He walked up to me and started leading me out of the room and down the hall. "I'm Winston, I'll be your nurse today so how about we go and get you eval-" there was a crashing sound and yelling coming from down the hall.

"OH MY GOSH! No! How many times do I have to tell you! Grunkle Stan isn't some perverted sicko!" I started to run towards Mabel's voice, but Winston grabbed my arm as I heard Mabel yelling something truly shocking. "HE NEVER TOUCHED ME OR DIPPER! HE LOVED US AS FAMILY! HE WOULDN'T DRUG US! OR TOUCH US! OR HURT US IN ANYWAY!!!!"

I tried to jerk out of Winston's grip, "Let me go! I need to help my sister!" I kept struggling as the nurse picked me up, "MABEL! MAB-!" a hand was clapped over my mouth and Winston kept on smiling serenely walking me to my Evaluation.

The man started talking in an eerily calm voice, "Now, now Mason, or I think you prefer Dipper? Your sister is being evaluated and questioned, you will be too, nothing will hurt you here. Your Great Uncle can't get you here." I was screaming against his hand as we approached a door with my chart hanging on it. Winston kicked the door and it was opened for us.

My mouth was uncovered as he set me down, "You have no right to manhandle me like that! What are you people doing to my sister?! What twisted things are you trying to say our Grunkle did?! He wouldn't hurt us to save his life!" My nurse showed no interest in what I was saying only smiling vacantly as a different man in a white coat sat writing.

When I stopped to catch my breath the white coat guy who I assumed was a doctor began speaking, "Well, if you are quite done with yelling, I am Doctor Young," looks like he is a doctor and he has quite the ironic name with his thinning snow white hair and wrinkles. "I will be doing your evaluation this evening. Now it says here you spent the summer with an ex-con who, from the outlandish tales you and your sister have been sharing, your parent speculate must have drugged you. Is that right?" He looked at me with a kind smile, maybe… could he possibly believe us? I guess there is only one way to find out…

I straightened my clothes and sat in the provided chair, "No, that isn't what happened at all…" and I proceeded to make my argument for Stan's innocence and my sanity. It went well for a while until Doctor Young started asking questions.

When the doctor asked if Stan did disgusting and depraved things to me and Mabel and saying how it was alright and not our fault what he did while we couldn't defend ourselves… I lost it. I started arguing and eventually got violent. Winston restrained me while Doctor Young shook his head, "Such a shame, such a shame… It looks like we'll have to put you into our teen ward until these violent outbursts stop. I think you might require some minor drug therapy. You must have some form of imbalance. We will inform your parents and admit you immediately. Winston? Take this young man to the teen ward please."

I stared in shock. No way was I actually being admitted into a psych ward… I wasn't crazy, me and Mabel are the least crazy of everyone… oh God Mabel… she's probably been admitted too…

 **Okay, so this may have went 0 to 100 kinda quick...heh...it just gets weirder/worse from here...this is probably very weirdly clunky to read, so sorry about that...** **but maybe you can leave a review and let me know what you think! *winkwink***


	3. Bad Omens

**Hello there! Kindly author here to let you know that I love you! Please let me know what you think of my story!**

After being dragged through admission into the dull grey-blue of the psych ward, I was rushed to dinner. I wasn't even given the opportunity to say bye to mom and dad… or plead for them to not admit me… or at the very least for them to not let Mabel be put into a place like this.

Thankfully I met Mabel on my way into dinner, we were both wearing the plain blue and grey sweatpants, grey shirts, and blue slip-on shoes that passed as a uniform in here. Mabel looked miserable in the clothes, "Hey Mabel. I guess they wouldn't let you keep your sweater? They wouldn't let me keep Wendy's hat. Don't worry we won't be here too long, I'm sure mom and dad will get us out as soon as they can!" I knew it sounded fake, but I wanted to cheer her up. I needed to.

She grabbed my hand and shook her head, "I don't think so Bro-bro," why did she sound so… broken? "That awful Cecilia woman said I wouldn't be getting out anytime soon if she had anything to do with it… she doesn't like me at all…" She let go and hugged herself looking at the floor. "Let's go in there and eat something, I'm hungry." Turning away without looking at me Mabel pushed open the door to the teen's dining hall.

The room was as grey and blue as the hall. The floors a matte grey tile and walls a non-committal bluish tone. There were at least thirty patients in the loud dining hall talking and laughing while eating or well, some were eating. A few of them were throwing food at a wall, two younger boys were stealing food from an overweight older boy, a boy and girl were making out in a corner, and there was one girl who was standing on a table stomping on the food on her tray. In a separate room with floor to ceiling windows were five grown men and women eating.

We froze for a second gawking at what was going on unchecked until one of the men looked up and saw us. He left the windowed room, walked over to where we stood, and got down to 'our level' to talk, "Hey there kids! Are you new?" His green eyes focused on Mabel's face, "I know I haven't seen a cutie like you here before! Let me show you how it works in here all right?" He stood up, turned around, and screamed into the low roar, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!? SIT DOWN! SHUT UP! AND EAT YOUR DINNER! You have fifteen minutes before you are returned to your rooms and then it is lights out!"

Mabel grabbed me in fear at this sudden explosion of sound, she was more jumpy than usual. We saw everyone except the stomping girl begin eating in silence. The girl just laid down on the table and pretended to sleep. I soothed my sister as well as I was able and held onto her hand after she calmed a bit.

The man spoke at a normal volume again and began walking towards a shuttered window with a counter along the back wall, "I am Doctor Hart, you can call me Dr. Hart or Mr. Hart if you like. I am the head of this ward and I would like you to think of me as a father figure here. I am the firm but nurturing hand making sure things don't fall apart." He stopped by the fake sleeping girl to grab her and roughly yanked her off the table and forced her into a seated position on the bench.

I stared in fear and pulled Mabel closer to me, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. He continued on at a leisurely pace, "Back here is where you will get your breakfast at 6am, lunch at 11am, and dinner at 7pm." He directed us to the trays and gestured for us to fill them, "One meat, two vegetables, a fruit, a juice or milk, and a roll. We also have a snack time at 3pm on the patio, but you'll get to see that tomorrow when you begin the schedule." He then directed us toward an empty table. "Dorms and restrooms are communal and of course boys and girls are separated. I will go finish my dinner now and I advise you eat up quick, you only have about ten minutes remaining." We didn't waste any time as we were starving at this point.

While shoveling down the bland food I looked around at the other patients. The stomper had been steadily crying since being forced onto the bench, but almost everyone else went back to doing what they were doing before he came out of the window room. I glanced to my side at Mabel we were sitting as close as possible, shoved up against each other. It seemed like she had shut down again. "Mabes don't worry, we'll be getting out of here soon regardless of what anyone says." She gave me a small smile before returning to forcing food down her throat.

I had only eaten about half my food when Dr. Hart emerged from the window room and ordered us to throw out whatever remained of our meal and line up. Mabel had eaten more than me as she hadn't been gawking at the people around us. "Mabel, I know this place is scary, but don't worry," I didn't know how to reassure her anymore than I already had so after we dumped our food in the trash I hugged her again, "We get to see each other in the morning alright? You can think of this as a sleepover!" As we got into line she smirked at me.

"Dipping Sauce, I have never been this unfashionable at a sleepover." We shared a smile before being directed to follow the rest of our respective groups to the dormitories where we will be assigned our rooms. Me and Mabel held hands through the hall until we reached a split and the girls went their own way.

After passing several other large dark rooms with large observation windows we reached a door with a card lock. A tall male nurse with short blonde hair and a muscular build who I hadn't really noticed until now pulled a key card out of the neck of his scrubs and swiped the card. After a few beeps the door sprang open and we were ushered into a stark white hallway which had twelve rooms with card locks. "Alright everybody get to your assigned room and we'll see who gets the newbie."

Only about five rooms had guys lining up outside of them. "Okay newbie, I'm Chip the main man to keep you guys in line and not killing each other." I chuckled slightly, "No. That is not a joke like your height short stack. Everyone is here for a reason, whatever it may be, and studies show that male teens generally have a tendency to be… aggressive." At that several of the guys lined up smirked at me. "Anyway, the first six rooms are sleeping quarters and each room has five beds. Then on the left we have the communal restroom followed by a solitary room. On the right we have my living quarters followed by three solitary rooms."

He started walking down the hall pointing to each door and person as he spoke. "R1 contains Ross, Leo, Connor, and Georgie. L1 contains Thad, Marco, Andrew, and Horace. R2 contains Fred, Yao, Rick, and Nick. L2 contains Joey, Miguel, and Sonny. R3 contains Tanner, Jordan, and Eric. L3 is currently unoccupied until we reach twenty-five occupants and then everyone gets new sleeping assignments. You are Mason, yes?" He the looked at me.

I didn't respond for a moment until it clicked that he actually wanted me to respond, "I, er yes my name is Mason. Everybody calls me Dipper though…" Mentally I was kicking myself, it may be true but it wasn't necessary to say that, for all I knew Nicknames were forbidden.

Chip only smirked at me though, "Okay Dipper, you will be assigned to L2 now get in line and I'll start letting you guys into your rooms." I got in line behind Sonny as Chip began heading for R1, but one of the guys from R3, the overweight guy who I am pretty sure was called Eric, spoke up.

"Uhm, Chip, I need to go to the restroom." several others piped up too it seemed like they almost forgot with there being a new guy in their midst. Chip looked over his shoulder and I swear he glared at Eric for a second before pulling an embarrassed face.

"Whoops, sorry about that guys, go ahead and when you're done just line back up and we'll get you guys to bed." Everyone went to the bathroom walking quickly not running, but clearly hurrying to get there first.

 **Hmm...that is a somewhat abrupt ending huh? Oh well! Hope y'all enjoy this! I kinda sorta obscurely referencing a character from one of my friends stories. Please remember to review I feed upon them!**


	4. Sleepovers Used To Be Fun

The bathroom was massive with ten toilet stalls across from eight sinks and beyond those was a large area with open showers. The guys beelined for the stalls and so did I, I had enough sense to realize there would certainly be a wait and since we were in one of the closest rooms me and my roommates grabbed stalls first. I heard some guys chuckling and thanking Eric for speaking up about the bathrooms. "It was nothing guys, I just didn't want to chance Jordan having an accident because of Chip's 'forgetfulness' and get punished again." What the heck did that mean?

I quickly finished my business and went to wash up. A short asian looking guy walked up to me. "Dude, don't hurry so much, we get a good forty or so minutes to hang in here then it's beddy bye for nine whole hours from eight to five. Such a long time..." He leaned over me, I'm pretty sure this was the guy who was making out at dinner. He may have been short compared to others, but he was still taller than me… I really need to hit a growth spurt… "How old are you anyway? You look a little young to be here with the big boys…" He started to wrap an arm around me, but one of my roommates pulled the asian guy away from me.

"Cut the crap Yao. You may be able to creep on your roommates, but leave mine alone. We don't need you scarring kids minds." My roommate, who I'm pretty sure his name was Joey, led me away and over to my other roommates one with longer hair than the other. They were the two kids who were stealing food from Eric at dinner.

Joey waved as we walked up to them talking, "Man, I almost feel bad for swiping from Eric now…" The one with longer hair snickered. "Nah Sonny, we are helping with his weightloss remember? We snatch a little of his food and sometimes even make him chase us a bit and he'll lose weight for sure!" Miguel, apparently, clapped Sonny on the back laughing like a mad man. They noticed us walking up to them, " **Hey Joey, wassup**?!" They said it in unison and that's when I noticed something.

"Hey! Are you guys twins?" They didn't look exactly alike, Miguel had thicker arms and Sonny had a bit of scruff, but they were both hispanic guys of the same height and had the exact same grey eyes and pitch black hair. They put their arms around each others shoulders laughing.

"We get that alot, but no, we're only cousins! Grew up together though! Sonny is older than me by thirteen hours!" Miguel doubled over laughing. "We did almost everything together! From riding our bikes without training wheels to fishing and even setting our first fires!" Sonny was laughing around his words, but their joy didn't distract me from what he said though.

I took a step or two back, "Er… wait a minute… did you say setting fires?" As they nodded enthusiastically I took another step back, but Joey pulled me back over.

"Dude, yeah they are total pyromaniacs, but we're fine here. If you saw them on the street I'd say run the other way, but in here? Nah! They are like my sweet little brothers who are totally fucking nuts." Joey hugged them while laughing. It seemed almost everybody had had their turn with the toilets and were just milling around at this point and that's when Chip stuck his head in.

"Alright boys, time is up! Get out and get in line!" Wow… time flies… we all went and lined up outside of our rooms as Chip went unlocking doors, letting people in, and locking them in. I knew this was going to happen, but as I saw people walk in I started breathing faster.

This was real. I am really being locked up. I couldn't find my sister in this place if I wanted to and if I wanted out I needed permission. I am no longer a free man… well free boy. We have only just turned thirteen, we're barely teenagers. Oh God… ohmygod… I was so wrapped up in my spiraling thoughts that I didn't notice Chip had reached us and was waiting for me to go in the room, I was staring at the ground with my hands over my face hyperventilating and starting to cry. "I wanna go home…" It just slipped out of me. This whole time I was trying to put up a front for Mabel and act strong for her, but now that she wasn't here my own fear was rushing over me, overwhelming me.

Chip grabbed my shoulder and whispered, "Everyone wants something kid, it's time you learned that you can't always get what you want." With those parting words for the night he shoved me into the room. I tripped over my feet and would have fallen if not for Joey. He caught me and helped me over to a free bed.

"Hey man, just breathe, slow down and breathe. It's scary your first time I get it, I do. However they don't care and you'll just be hurting yourself if you let it get to you." I was vaguely aware of Miguel and Sonny whispering somewhere close by, but couldn't see them anywhere. My vision was swirling and the fluorescent lights overhead were blinding me.

"Hey Dipper dude you are super lucky you got in here, Joey is like a big brother to us, he's only a year older than we are, but he's a lot more sane. I tell you, he knows all about the places your mind can take you. It's the reason he's here, because he tried to-" Sonny slapped a hand over Miguel's mouth. "Cuz, respect Joey's privacy. It is his decision who knows what, not the decision of your blabbermouth. Sorry, Joey you know he means well." Sonny dragged Miguel away.

After calming down a bit I moaned out, "Can someone cut the lights? My head is killing me…" I looked around trying to spot the switch and noticed Joey shaking his head.

"Another thing they control, sorry man it should be cut any mi-" at that moment we were plunged into darkness. "Like I was saying. Dude are you good for now? I don't know about you, but I'm beat. It's a lot of work being around us crazies." He was laughing, but all I could think about was how I was actually one of the crazies now…

"Y… yeah I'm good thanks for helping me out…" hearing him walk away I almost wanted to call him back. I was still scared, I had only just calmed my breathing down. I laid there in bed staring at the place the ceiling should be and thinking of where I was just this morning. Me and Mabel left Gravity Falls. We should have stayed, asked for a transfer to school there, maybe we could have hidden in the mountains with multibear…

My eyes closed against the darkness and noticed no difference. "...hope Mabel… is okay…" I mumbled to myself while trying to fall asleep. The world began to drift and I drifted with it.

 **Okay! Well, I hope you like this chapter! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Miguel Rambles

**Hallo again! I hope you lovelies are having a splendid day! I am here to grace you with another chapter of Truth Inconceivable! (Which, sidenote, I've referred to it as TI a couple times and thoroughly confused my friend because I forgot about there being a rapper named TI so...yeah…) I do hope you enjoy this! It gets a little weird..** **.**

 **Whoops missed the weekend...I am having to warch two little children for a week it is kinda distracting sorry.**

I was still awake and I heard something, no someone, shuffling across the floor towards my bed, which had no sheets, no pillow, and a blanket that was attached to the bed.

The shuffling stopped beside my bed and I heard a slight creaking as someone pushed down on the edge of my bed. I could make out the vague form of a darker darkness looming over me and then I heard, "Psst! Dipper… it's me, Miguel. I wanted to tell you that you are super lucky you didn't come two days ago. Because then you would've been put in R2 with Yao." I could hear him shudder.

"What's wrong with Yao? He was talking to me in the restroom until Joey stopped him." Then again, Yao was getting really close to me and asking intrusive questions and Joey was calling him a creeper…

"Dude, before Nick got here he was forcing Rick to play with another rhyming word." Rhyming word what was he… no way… "Fred tried to keep him away, but Yao got him put in solitary for a couple nights and by then he already did his harm." Oh my God what is this place… "Now that Nick is there he can protect them, but Yao is scary dangerous I know cuz he got Sonny before I got here." I couldn't breathe. I apparently dodged a bullet big time.

I took a deep breath, "Are you… saying what I… think you're saying?" I could barely get the words out it was too horrible to think of. I heard and felt Miguel shift on the side of my bed he seemed agitated. It was honestly very understandable...

"Yeah, the guy is a nympho, addicted to sex, it's the main reason he's here. He gropes and makes out with the girls every chance he gets," I remembered him making out in the corner during dinner. "He even convinced a nurse to blow him in the bathroom, she got fired." What the heck?! "Thankfully he didn't go too far with Sonny before I got in here, but I know he was trying to fuck Rick the night before Nick got here."

Miguel seemed to realize all at once how horrible this all would be to hear in the middle of the night and shut up. He started to slide off the bed, "Can you tell me about something else? Like who was the girl stomping in her food at dinner?" He chuckled at that.

"Oh oh oh! You mean Stephanie the Stomper? She is soo weird! She eats barely anything because she insists on stomping in her food it's really messy when we have soup…" I could imagine that, definitely keeping my distance at meals… "She says it's part of her performance art or something like that? Oh and she is an amazing musician! You'll see that tomorrow, she can literally play everything in the music room!" He was bouncing on the edge of the bed with how excited he was.

I could see it… I guess so anyway, some of the most amazing artists are supposed a little crazy right? "Is she just talented with instruments or does she sing too?" I bet Mabel would love someone who she could do karaoke with…

Miguel scoffed at me, "She sings, she dances, she acts, she does everything! She's an art genius!" He kept getting louder and we heard Sonny whisper for him to shut up and go to sleep, so he lowered his voice and continued. "The downside to all this is that she is… kinda crazy? Little ironic for the pyro to be calling someone crazy, I know, but she is eccentric to the extreme." Mabel is pretty crazy...she may give her a run for her money. "Like she decided to try to 'become one with her medium' a couple months ago by trying to eat our paints. Like what the actual fuck?" Nevermind I don't think Mabel could be that crazy if she tried.

All I could see in my mind was her digging out watercolor pans and eating the chunks she extracted… "That… that is pretty disgusting…" I shuddered how could anyone stand that? "What about Eric? Why have you and Sonny been tormenting the guy?" While knowing they were stealing his food in an effort for him to lose weight I was wondering if there was anything else deeper to it.

Miguel was shifting around again and his voice sounded a little guilty, "Well… we thought we'd help him. Snap him into better shape… kinda… Eric got put in here because he wasn't eating anything for a while. He had lost some weight because of it, but it wasn't healthy clearly." Oh anorexia… I get his logic I guess… "He was supposed to leave after he got into a healthy eating habit, but… he came back after… well after attacking some bullies at his school." Always has to be some jerkface waiting to torment someone…

"He's really a nice guy, but...people are cruel. After soo long anyone would snap, especially when they are trying their hardest and others just mock them…" Wow poor Eric… just trying to get in better shape… and people tearing him down for it… "So ever since he came back me and Sonny have been… helping him along… he's lost weight too! About 15 or so pounds I think, but you gotta remember, muscle weighs more than fat. He is soo much smaller than he used to be!" Miguel went silent for a while.

I realized I was drifting off again and decided to nudge Miguel along, "Well Miguel, as informative as this has been buddy, I feel like I could sleep now." He slid off the bed and I swear it was the loudest thing ever.

"That was the point man, talk you to sleep. The first night is scary, so it's nice to make friends." As he returned to his bed I was struck by the fact that this kid would go out of his way to help another kid that for all he knew was psychotic. I mean, Miguel _is_ psychotic, but he didn't know about me…

 **Well, there that was! Please remember to review and tell me what you think! I know it's a little clunky and exposition heavy, I actually considered naming it Miguel Spouts Exposition at one point. Anywho, I require your reviews for sustenance! FEED ME! Please!**


	6. Waking Up

**Hallo again the humble author is here again to give this out and plead for reviews... I know my stuff isn't that good, but please leave me a review! I would like to hear what y'all think! What do you like? What don't you like? What is just weird? What should I change?**

" ** _See Pinetree, in the end of it all I still won! I may have left your dimension, but you'll be the one to suffer!_** " A horribly familiar laugh echoed around me fading into single long tone.

"Uh… hah! Wahhh!" I jerked awake and out of bed. Literally. My hand flailed for support and found nothing but air, I crashed to the floor of the blindingly bright room trying to figure out where the heck I was.

"Geez man, calm your tits, fuck!" Who was…? I saw a guy with dirty blonde hair sticking up all over his head looking down at me where I lay on the floor. Then I remembered… that's Joey. I'm in the loony bin. What the hell was that dream? It sounded like…

"...Bill…" I breathed the name and shuddered. Bill was erased from Grunkle Stan's brain… but Stan did get his memories back… what if Bill comes back too?

Joey's face scrunched up, "No, Joey. There's no Bill here dude, well unless you count that grandpa of a counselor William. Even then he hates the name Bill…" As Joey trailed off I started to get up off the floor.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door, which made me jump, and Chip's voice called out, "All right, everyone up! You got 30 minutes for showers and restroom before breakfast! Make it count!" Then the door opened and Miguel and Sonny shot out the door followed closely by a scrambling Joey. I could hear Chip yelling at the next group and realized I needed to book it.

I quickly got to my feet and reached the door, but I had to stop short to keep from being trampled by the next group as they barreled past me. They all stripped as they entered the restroom, chucking their clothes into a large, wheeled hamper by the door so I followed suit and joined the general rush for the shower area. Each one had been claimed already and I wasn't feeling too comfortable after the implications Miguel made last night so I turned to go to a toilet stall instead, only to have someone grab my arm and drag me to the far end of the showers.

When we came to a stop and was sure I wouldn't fall I looked up and saw my arm in the grip of a big guy who I was sure was one of Yao's roommates. "Hey I'm Nick, this is Rick. Don't stand around on your own in here like that, Yao almost got you before I did. You can use this shower with us." He turned into the water and pointed at an indention in the wall. "Stick your hand there it will give you a little soap, it's all you get to wash with so use it wisely...for your hair too."

With those words he went back to washing and ignored me. I tried to talk to Rick, but he hid behind Nick. It was awkward enough showering with others and trying to talk with them made it worse so I just rushed to finish washing and left with them. We quickly used the toilets and I heard Rick shout and shove me into someone I looked up and saw a relieved looking Joey, "I think you lost something. I have enough trouble looking after my smol, keep a better eye on yours."

Joey gave him a funny look and laughed, "Well technically speaking I have three 'smols' now, as you call them." While shaking his head he guided me towards a new bin where Miguel and Sonny stood dressed and holding out sets of clothes for us.

"Damn dude, get decent! No one wants to see your junk hanging out like that!" As Miguel jeered at us I was hit with the horribly embarrassing fact that I was still stark naked. My face was burning with shame as I swiftly jerked my clothes on, falling over in the process.

Someone caught me before I hit the ground, "Already falling for me? I'm flattered, truly." Yao had caught me, literally, with my pants down. He surprised me by showing off shocking strength and lifting me into a bridal style carry with ease, "Such a small and delectable treat you are…" He grinned at my obvious discomfort and then, surprisingly, he set me down on my feet, "Now let's get the cute little prince all dressed up!" He reached down and pulled my sweats up the rest of the way before Joey shoved him away.

"G-get away Yao! Don't touch my roommates…" he stood in front of me as I jerked my shirt on and stepped into my shoes. Miguel and Sonny looked shocked and slightly horrified.

"Well I am soo sorry for looking out for your newest roomie, but if you aren't going to protect him maybe he should be under me instead?" He winked at me past Joey, "My care that is, seeing as I'm the one who saved him from bashing his head on the ground." He turned around walking towards the exit, "Maybe we could swap? You get Nick and I could get Dipper? They almost never approve swaps though, oh well…"

As he left Joey spun around and started checking me over, "Did you hurt yourself? Did he hurt you? Are you alright? Did he grope you? I'm sorry I let him get you, I was in shock, I j-" I stepped away from his frantic hands and words.

"I… I'm fine really...he didn't do anything other than catch me and pick me up," I grimaced at how that sounded. "Let's go alright? It's probably almost time." As if he had heard me, we heard Chris call for everyone to leave the restroom. I looked around and noticed that most everyone was already gone, "Look like we're the slowest… heh… come on let's go."

Once out we got in line and Chris unlocked the door to our , "Alright guys first breakfast and then 2 hours of individual counseling." He was saying this as we filed past him out of our dormitory. Once everyone was out he led us down the way to the dining hall meeting up with the girls along the way. I saw Mabel further up in their line with another girl leaning forward and resting their head on her's with their arms around her waist it was good to see she already had a friend.

Other's were talking quietly, so I tried to get her attention by softly calling out, "Mabel. Hey Mabel!" I thought I saw her start to glance back, but I guess she just couldn't hear me. We entered the dining hall and I decided I'll try to sit and eat with her.

 **Goddess... Yao is soo slimy... but everyone should have a 'little' likability or be given the benefit of the doubt... right? I don't know... Anyway! Please leave me a review! I want to know what y'all think! Have a lovely day!**


	7. Morning Schedule

**Hallo this humble author is back again and late. So sorry, it's difficult to transfer my thoughts into a cohesive and comprehensible format... That is what we call an excuse and a poor one at that. Please accept my apologies and my offering of sub-par writing. Have a lovely day!**

The lines broke apart when we entered so I jogged up and grabbed Mabel's arm as the other girl walked off. She jerked her arm out of my grip with a look of almost fear before seeing me and cracking a small smile, "Hey Dipper. I missed you last night."

We grabbed trays and started filling them, there was sign up with a smiling sun that said breakfast below it showed one meat, one fruit, toast, and either juice or milk, each a generic picture with cartoony smiles drawn on. A couple counselors were watching over the food and making sure we didn't get too much or too little. "Kelsey you need to have a meat, protein is essential to your daily diet...Eric only one juice...Stephanie I hope you plan to eat this time..."

After filling our trays with the least apealing food I'd seen since school, I started towards the table my roommates were at but Mabel went straight to the same table we had yesterday so I just went to where she wanted waving to them as I passed.

I was glancing around the room and spotted Mabel's friend as I sat, "Who was your friend this morning?" She stiffened and I figured she may have felt guilty not seeing that I had friends yet, "I made some friends too, all my roommates are pretty cool. There's Miguel and Sonny, I thought they were twins but they're just cousins, and Joey also, he's like a big brother I never knew I wanted!" As I talked Mabel seemed to loosen up.

"Well look at you Bro-bro, a regular social butterfly," she snickered, but she cut it short. "Um… the girl was Lily, one of my roommates… i only have two myself, her and Deena. I don't like them all that much really… Lily just uh… thinks I'm cute? She likes… teasing me, but it's not…" She choked down some toast and glanced around, "I mean, it's nothing too bad…"

She started eating in earnest so I just began filling her in on what Miguel told me about some of the others, "Over there, that's Eric I don't know him too well, but he's cool… and those two stealing his food are my roommates they mean well, really… my God he's with someone else today? The creep making out with that girl over there is Yao, stay away from him… oh she really does stomp daily, wow. They probably did introductions for you last night, but that's 'Stephanie the Stomper' she's apparently an artistic genius. Bet you'll be friends with her by the end of the day…"

After no response for a while I just went quiet and looked around. I couldn't see Yao at first and got nervous til I noticed movement on the floor, my eyes went wide, and I looked away. The doctors and nurses in the window room either didn't see or didn't care. Then I noticed Rick and Nick comforting the girl Yao was with yesterday. Lily was sitting with four other girls and two guys they kept looking at us so I guess they were talking about Mabel, they better not be making fun of her.

Then Dr. Hart came out of the window room and, yet again, ordered us to throw away whatever was left of our meals and line up. This time however a woman led us to a large, pale blue room with a couple couches, chairs and tables, and a handful of benches along a huge window. It had the potential to be nice, if it wasn't for the dreary gray of morning rain.

Everyone scattered as best they could, clumping together in small groups with ten or so isolating themselves. While a handful of, I assume all, doctors came out to grab a few patients and either talk to them where they were or pulling them to one of three little side rooms. I went ahead and took a moment to count everyone. There were eighteen guys, nineteen counting me, and about sixteen girls counting Mable.

Grabbing her hand, I led her over to where my roommates were sitting with a couple other people, "Mabes, these guys are my friends, Miguel and Sonny look like they could be twins, but they're actually just cousins. Oh, and Joey is that older guy! He's really nice. I… uh… didn't have the easiest time last night, but he made me feel better. I haven't met the blonde guy or the girl with the green hair, but they must be nice if they're all hanging out together!"

As we approached the girl caught sight of us and waved, "Oh hi there. You're the new kids! Lani said you were… Mabel, right? I'm Marcia…" She looked like she was bouncing in her seat Joey perked up a bit and started making a few introductions.

He jumped up and put an arm around my shoulders, "This guy right here is Dipper! He's a cool dude, but seems to fall quite a bit!" He started laughing as he tacked that on.

The blonde stood up and held out his hand to me. "The names Jordan, nice to meet ya kid!" He reached out to grab my hand, but as he did a set of cutlery fell out of his sleeve and clattered on the tile floor. A doctor jogged over and swiped them up.

"Well Tanner, looks like it's your turn already today! Keep this up and you'll be here for a much longer time than we first discussed." He gripped him by the elbow and dragged… Jordan? Tanner? The blonde into one of the side rooms.

"Um… his name is actually Tanner… he lies about everything, even convinced me he was a girl the first day I got here and kissed me…" Joey chuckled and looked at my alarmed expression, "He used to have much longer hair. Was pretty awkward at the end of the day when he went with us to the guys hall…" He shook his head and finished introductions.

Mabel started to talk to Marcia as another doctor came over to 'chat' with Miguel and Sonny. Doctors kept coming and going amongst the groups and individuals after a while Tanner came back, Lani got pulled away for a 'chat,' someone came by to talk to me, and they pulled Mabel aaide to speak with her as well. After her talk she didn't speak much for the rest of the session, but it didn't last much longer and before I knew it we were done being guided out the door and to Art Therapy.

 **I am not good with the whole naming thing heh... so sorry if it is a bit vague. Please leave me a review, it is the only way I can continue!**


	8. Artistic Genius

**Hey there! Humble author here leaving an offering of a story! *cough cough* Uh…long time no read, huh? I'm soo sorry for this stupid long wait, but here is the next installment! I had a sorta semi-collaboration with my pal ReaperJ borrowed his portrayal of a character in here from his story..."Scarred For Life" it is a kinda peek at a prequel character. He helped write for how his character would behave and helped get this chapter FINALLY up. Don't know when the next after this will be coming, but yeah…please attempt to enjoy this and have a lovely day…forgive me! If you like this please review!**

As we were guided down the hall to another room several people were whispering amongst themselves about whatever they wanted I tried to talk to Mabel but she just looked down and ignored me. We came to a stop at a room that had several tables and chairs with crayons at one, finger paints at another, and watercolors at a table right by an observation area.

It looked as though there were different things at each table, but I was distracted by raised voices ahead of us as one of the guys I hadn't met was holding up the line and looking reluctant to enter the room.

"I'm… I'm not ready… please don't send me… in there…!" I glanced at Joey who was shaking his head with a pained expression. I looked back to the front, poor guy looked as if he was gonna break down.

"Com'on kid, doc's orders. This happens every time you have to come to art class, there isn't anything in there for you to hurt anyone with, NOW GET IN!?" The young man was shoved into the room as everybody filed in.

He just stood there looking all around the room as he started to sweat and shake. I couldn't help but notice his expression, an animal trapped with nowhere to go. We all filed in slowly after that spectacle was over, I didn't expect anything quite so… crazy… yeah my bad, I'm being stupid now.

Getting a better look at the guy from earlier, he looked about fourteen and Hispanic. All he did was keep his eyes on the table not moving or saying anything, seemed like no one wanted to sit with him.

"Hey, Joey… what's his deal?" I point over to the kid, I think he was in one of the rooms closest to the end of the hall...

"Him? Look… I don't have anything bad to say about the guy, just keep your distance. Marco only talks to his mother and some chick that visits him every week."

"Is he violent or something?"

"Drop it man, you don't need to know everyone's history that's in here…"

"…okay…" He led me and Mabel to the table right by the guy, Everyone else had claimed the other tables and there wasn't room for all five of us.

One of the orderlies got everyone's attention, "Alright then. Let's all have a calm, peaceful time here in art therapy. Remember, just express yourself. Let your feelings flow onto the page. Stephanie, please refrain from covering yourself in paint." With a strained smile he backed up into the observation room and, seemingly forgetting the wall and door were glass, slumped in defeat against the door.

"It's just finger paint… it's just finger paint… it's just finger paint…" As Marco muttered, barely audible, his finger hovered over the red paint. He wrinkled his nose as if smelling something foul, looking as though he was gonna gag.

"No… stop it…" He was still muttering, but Joey jabbed me in the gut and said to stop staring. Glancing around I could see that everyone else in the room was already working on their projects paying no mind to him.

Mabel actually had a pretty big smile on her face for the first time that morning. She was talking to the guys about her crafts she did back home and in Gravity Falls and complaining about the lack of glitter.

"Hey Dip, aren't ya gonna get started? If ya don't you're gonna get a Mabel original made for you instead!" Mabel reached 'threateningly' towards my paper with pink and green stained hands.

"I'm getting to it! Ha," I reached for some paint choosing at random and just making generic yellow shapes. "I need to find my inspiration, I'm not an artistic genius like you Mabes!"

A moment later someone else plopped down beside Mabel, "I…like your style…chaotic with just…the slightest touch of…order…" The infamous Stomper had shoved in between Mabel and Sammy, further crowding our table. "I'm Stephanie…self-proclaimed…artistic genius heh…our kind are…a little…rare, huh?" She reached out a hand that was coated already in at least five different colors.

Mabel froze when Stephanie forced herself in, but after a second she was grinning again and without anymore hesitation shook Stephanie's hand. So brave. Mabel, so brave. "Oh uh hi! I don't know if I'm an artistic genius, buuuut I do love making things! I've made hundreds of sweaters! And I am definitely a glitter…a…a fish…innuendo? Yeah! A fish innuendo!" It took all my willpower not to face palm with my hand of paint.

I glanced to the side to see Marco looking down at his hands covered in red paint. His face was glazed over as his fingers began to jab at the canvas, "Just…just express yourself, huh? Let your feelings flow onto the page? Yeah…let's do that!"

"Oh shit…he's doing it again…" Joey was working on his project and kept an eye on Marco.

"Huh…what's going?" Is Marco…okay? Is he smiling now? He looked like he was going to fall apart a minute ago…

"You're not going to let up, are you?" Joey points out Marco's canvas for me to look at.

"It just looks like a mess- wait…is…is he drawing a body…?" What was with that?

"Looks like that right now, just give it a few more minutes…"

Glancing back at my own paper I suddenly realized I was painting a particular triangular psychopath…maybe not in as much detail, but there weren't too many thoughts in mind when it came to yellow triangles…

"Oh yeah dude, you hungry too? I love nachos. Been a while since we had any decent nachos, right Sammy?" Miguel was leaning over the table looking at my paper. "Hey! Yeah nachos are bomb, man! I think I heard Marco talking to one of the shrinks about making awesome nachos before…wonder how good he is at that…" Sammy had moved as far as he could away from 'the stomper' and gotten on with his…was that a walrus with a top hat…? Okay then…

"Just a little more over here… yeah, yeah just like that…" Glancing over I could see Marco adding more red to create shadows and contrast his artwork.

."Dip, I think I'm enjoying this a little…that's weird huh? Hahaha! Now quit staring like a weirdo and get back to painting…" Mabel had glanced down to my page, seeing the many yellow triangles and not being fooled for a second. "Oh…Bill huh? You okay bro-bro?"

"Oh uh-" A female orderly with a bright smile walked out and cleared her throat to get our attentions, effectively cutting me off.

"Alright everybody, wrap everything up if you could and leave your pieces at your seats. Do not take the supplies, you will be checked by your respective dorm managers before you leave and it will just mean suspension of privileges." She clapped her hands and repeated the announcement once more before she gestured to colleagues in the observation room.

"No worries, just need to add my name at the bottom…there!" In the silence immediately following the announcement I heard Marco's voice and jumped looking back instinctively. He was breathing heavy, looking over the canvas and the name at the bottom…that was too long to be Marco…R…a…p…

Joey got me in my ribs this time, "Dude! If you're gonna stare, why not make it a little less obvious maybe?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me as I blushed at being caught…again…

I surreptitiously gestured at Marco's picture, "It's…a tree…but it was a human body a few minutes ago?" But I can still see the body…it's part of the tree… "Wh…why wo-" Joey motioned for me to face our table.

"That's what he does, always starts off as a body at first and then ends with something else. He only uses red and it takes a lot out of him when he gets in that state." I could tell that Joey felt bad for Marco, I heard him muttering about the 'damn orderlies messing with kids for kicks.'

I got up and stared at my hands for a moment, finally realizing that they were covered in paint. "Uh…what do we do about…" glancing about I saw the few who chose finger painting were headed to a corner of the room next to the observation room to a single sink.

Stephanie had instead walked up to the glass wall and begun painting on it. She was able to make a recognizable rhino in the 10 seconds it took for the flabbergasted orderly to get up and out of the room. Cursing while dragging the struggling stomper to the front of the sink line. "No! It's not finished! I barely started it!" Stephanie kept yelling while her hands were forced under the water and washed clean. When I looked back at the room the rhino had a small pig next to it and then it was Mabel's turn at the sink.

 **Okay so that was…a fucking long time coming…geez wait forever for that babbling trash…sorry I hope this brings you some degree of enjoyment. Don't know when the next part will come out, hopefully eventually…so sorry once again. Thanks Reaper for helping me out and letting me borrow your portrayal of...oh well might as well say the obvious, Marco. I know I wouldn't have been able to write it the way you did what capture your Marco the way you did.**

 **By the way I have a Ko-Fi now...if you feel like it, check it out I guess? Just remove the spaces!**

 **https/ www . ko-fi . com / nicki_plague**


End file.
